memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Khan: Ruling in Hell, Issue 3
| miniseries =Khan: Ruling in Hell| minino =3 | writer =Scott & David Tipton| artist =Fabio Mantovani| colorist = | letterer = | editor = | omnibus = | published =December 2010 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =| altcover = | date = | stardate = | }} Publisher's description ;From solicitations :As the situation on Ceti Alpha V rapidly deteriorates, Khan struggles to find a way to keep his people alive in the face of planetary waste and devastation. Meanwhile, forces conspire against Khan to remove him from power, mercilessly capitalizing on Khan's sole weakness: his beloved wife Marla. Summary The situation on Ceti Alpha V is in freefall. To survive, Khan orders the cargo containers to be pushed together into a makeshift cabin and to stack what little provisions they have left. After he and Joachim discuss the worsening conditions, they head out into the dust storm to tend to other matters, unaware that Tamas has heard everything. In the wilderness, Tamas addresses his followers. What they have seen is but a reaction to the environmental hazards, not leadership. Khan has proven himself unfit for leadership and must be removed. And the only way to do that is via Marla McGivers. In the settlement, Joachim informs Khan that more of their fellows continue to die from the paralysis but that they have determined the cause of the illness. Presenting his leader with a small eel like creature, he explains that he found it slithering out of the ear of a deceased Augment. Joachim suspects that before the cataclysm, the creature was subterranean but has since ventured to the surface in search of new food sources. And worse, the one Khan is holding is, by all indications, in a larval stage. The mother creature is still out there somewhere. An unusual side-effect of this infection however is that all "hosts" seem extremely vulnerable to suggestion. As McGivers walks, Tamas's forces abduct her. Bringing her to the cave where they have taken refuge, they infect her with a Ceti eel. In the sandstorm, Khan and Joachim track down a mother eel, restrain her and bring her back to the camp. Though Khan wants to use the animal to develop a treatment to the madness brought on by her young, Joachim is hesitant on that front given their limited resources. Herbal brews are lost to them, they don't have the water to spare in flushing the creatures out and surgically removing the creatures is tantamount to murder. As the two talk, McGivers lunges at Khan with a knife, who only just manages to avoid the attack. Joachim recognizes that McGivers is infected but all he can do is offer his condolences to his master. Hours later, McGivers passes in a state of unbridled agony. Khan briefly breaks down before realizing his dear wife was murdered, deliberately taken from him. With Joachim at his side, he confirms his suspicions. Marla's agonizingly slow death was but a distraction to allow Tamas's forces to steal the power generator. Well if Tamas wants to go to war...then Khan will oblige him. References Characters :Khan Noonien Singh • Joachim • Tamas • Willmason • Marla McGivers Starships and vehicles :[[SS Botany Bay|SS ''Botany Bay]] Locations :Ceti Alpha V Races and cultures :Augment • Ceti eel States and organizations : Science and technoloy :Power generator Ranks and titles : Other references : Timeline Chronology Production history | before=Khan: Ruling in Hell, Issue 2| after=Khan: Ruling in Hell, Issue 4|}} Appendices Related stories Category:TOS comics